Final Gear Zombie?
by Jordan Geo Hunter
Summary: A new plague outbreak has driven people from different universes berserk. A few "chosen ones" have now set on an adventure to stop the outbreak, destroy the source, and take back what's theirs. Who knows what will happen?
1. The Infection

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own any of the characters, they are property of Capcom, Konami and Square Enix. Don't even think I own them, that would be a HUGE mistake.

* * *

_**Note:**_ The name I'm giving to the White House agency is fan made. Please don't send complains about a fan made thing. It's pointless. And Jordan Geo Hunter, or just Jordan Hunter is my OC. If you wanna use it, ask first. You better ask first! And, I also accept OC's... Because... Why the heck not?

* * *

_**Final Gear Zombie**_**?**

Mission Code: **C40550V34**

Chapter 01: **The Infection**

"2005, November 03. Operation "Deadman". I've been sent to neutralize enemies I've never seen before... They're like men, but they don't act like any other person I've ever seen. These "men" are smart, and they know how to plan attacks and ambush people. They have taken over an old warehouse, and they were accompanied by a big man wearing a red coat, a silver haired guy with a long sword, and an old enemy of mine... Liquid Snake. The strange man was carrying around a big stick with a strange figure on top... And that figure had an eye. Location, South America. More specifically, Brazil. I have to find them and take care of them before they spread whatever it is that turns people that way. Can't say I'm enjoying this... Can't believe I was called during my vacation. I could be on the beach, relaxing, but I decided that world safety was a bit more important. They may be far from where I am, but that won't be a problem. I'm now resuming my mission. Snake."

-That exact time, on another place...-

"_Te voy a matar..._"

A gunshot sound echoed, and someone got a bullet on his head. The body fell down, and Leon S. Kennedy appeared. A swarm of infected people appeared, and Leon, knowing his handgun wouldn't be enough, pulled out a Broken Butterfly magnum, and started shooting all the people coming at him. More appeared behind him, so he pulled out another Broken Butterfly, not knowing about that swarm, or so they thought... The swarm behind him rushed towards him, so he turned around and shot down some of them. He then turned around and shot everyone on the front. After cleaning the front side, he turned around yet again, pulled out a Riot Gun, and shot down what's left.

"Hope there aren't any more of them around here... Speaking of which, what are they...?"

He closed in on one of them. He pulled out the knife he got from Krauser and opened one up. He saw what he had inside... It wasn't a Plaga, and he was sure it's not a T or G virus since these creatures were intelligent. He asked himself just what was going on, and kept going on to investigate.

-That exact time, on yet ANOTHER place...-

-"Vincent, are you there?"

A young man spoke. Another voice spoke as well, with a deep, raspy voice:

-"Good to see you again... Cloud."

-"Vincent, you have to come with me. I discovered something."

Vincent thought it over, and agreed.

They were heading to the lab in which Cloud found out whatever it was, and they were attacked by the same intelligent creatures that attacked Snake and Leon. Thinking those were simple humans, they tried to make them step aside, but one of the creatures tried to hit Vincent. They saw that those people weren't normal.

-"What are these people?"- Cloud asked.

-"Well, one thing is for sure, they're not human, nor living... Not anymore..."- Vincent said.

Those words made Cloud realize that the peace they accomplished had already vanished.

Cloud's thoughts easily agreed with Vincent.

_-"Vincent's right. If they're not human, I won't hesitate."-_ Cloud then drew out his sword, followed by his voice saying the words: "Let's do this..."

They then reached an area full of them infected people. A lot of them they took care of, but as Cloud and Vincent kept on fighting, they ere progressively growing more and more tired. They found themselves unable to continue, as they were exhausted from such a long battle... When all hope seemed to be lost, they saw a shadow cross the sun. Then, a young blond man swiftly landed between them and the infected creatures, bringing them down with great ease.

"You guys OK?" the young boy asked.

Cloud and Vincent told the young man they were ok, and introduced themselves. Cloud then asked his name, and he answered "The name's Tidus."

They thanked Tidus for his help, and then Cloud remembered they were heading towards the lab. He asked Tidus if he'd be willing to join the cause, to which Tidus easily agreed. After entering the lab, Cloud showed Vincent what he found. He asked the computer "Life signs of Zack Fair?".

The computer responded "Life signs of Zack Fair... The man known as Zack Fair has been scanned in dimension 227266." Vincent kept wondering who Zack was, but seeing how Cloud gave it such importance, he said "If that guy is in another dimension, we should try to find him." Cloud and Tidus nodded, went through a portal, and Vincent walked through last, saying "Hope this works..."

-And in the Resident Evil universe...-

After Leon shot down more infected beings, he was caught by a big creature. He shot him with his reliable handgun, but it didn't work at all. Struggling, Leon's life force started fading away, when a heavy gunshot is heard. The creature let go of Leon, and the creature fell flat on its back. As Leon looked over, he saw a strange figure he had never seen before.

Leon could only wonder: -"Who is that?"

The figure then answered Leon's question. -"My name, is Jordan Geo Hunter. Just call me Jordan. I was sent here by the White House to back you up."

Leon felt unsure. -"How can I be sure I can trust you?"

Hunter responded. -"Ask what you want."

Leon threw a hard question. -"What's the agency's full name?"

Hunter smirked and answered with no worries. -"The White House Secret Heavy Duty Assignment Agency, and White House Secret Agency for short."

Leon sighed and relaxed, even if just a bit. -"OK, I guess can trust you."

Hunter offered Leon a hand to get up. After helping him get up, Jordan reckoned there was no better time to retreat. -"C'mon, we gotta hurry. Come with me!"-

Before they could even move an inch, the Final Fantasy characters appeared in front of them, and everyone raised their weapons.

-"Who are you?"- Leon asked.

Cloud hesitantly answered. -"I could ask you the same thing. I'm Cloud. These are Vincent and Tidus."-

-"I'm Leon S. Kennedy, from the White House Secret Heavy Duty Assignment Agency. This is Jordan Hunter. He was sent to back me up. I have to ask: Why are you here?"- Leon wondered, especially after noticing they're DEFINITELY not fro around those parts.

-"We used a portal to find a friend, but we ended up here."- Vincent was quick to answer.

Jordan offered them a hand. -"We could help you find 'im."-

Leon opposed to that. -"What!? Jordan, we can't help them, remember? We're on a mission to find and, if necessary, neutralize whoever's responsible for all this. These infected people di-"

-"Infected people?"- Tidus asked in a bit of shock. -"You telling me you faced them too?"-

Jordan reacted to the "Too", and started considering the idea of joining forces. After that, he asked Cloud -"Mind if we go with ya?"-

Cloud answered gladly. -"Sure. I told Tidus the same thing. We need all the help we can get."

They then went through the portal, and landed in the Metal Gear Solid universe, and the first thing they saw was a man who ran past them. They emptily stared into vast nothingness, and then they saw GRU soldiers run in the same direction.

One of the soldiers tried to shoot Vincent, but he blocked it with his claw and told Cloud to "have some fun". -"That one's all yours."-

But the other 2 GRU soldiers turned around and ran by their partner's side, and started shooting Cloud and his team. Cloud blocked a direct bullet with his First Tsurugi, Tidus blocked one with Brotherhood, and Vincent blocked another shot with Cerberus. Leon pulled out his Handcannon and loaded it with that one bullet, while Jordan used his knife to perfectly block one. They responded to the attack, neutralizing the GRU soldiers. After that, they stopped for a moment and wondered who the running man was, and why he was running.

They then looked at the GRU soldiers and it hit them. His intention was to get away from them.

Jordan noticed something odd. -"Hey, look behind this guy's helmet!"

They removed that one guy's helmet. The result was less then positive.

They decided to ignore it, and proceeded to chase the strange man with the bandanna and camouflage, but the chase was cut short by KGB soldiers that were acting strangely... Something wasn't right...

Then those soldiers started growing and getting much stronger, and ended up resembling the "Gigantes" only not as big, but much stronger, and more dangerous. The team managed to avoid one punch thrown at them, but the wave it made when it hit the floor blew them away. After many failed attempts at hurting those creatures, their minds thought the same thing... Hit 'em with our best.

The Final Fantasy Characters combined Firaga, Blizzaga and Thundaga, and created some really powerful Magic, Leon pulled out the Handcannon and Jordan pulled out a his twin guns, and fused them. After they ultimately destroyed the 3 pseudo-giants, they chased after the man, with no interruptions this time.

They caught up with the man with the bandanna, and hid behind a stone wall to spy on the man. The man with the bandanna saw a shadow heading towards him. He raised his guard. He recognized the figure... It was EVA. He lowered his guard, and EVA walked closer to the man.

EVA's last words left the man cold as ice. -"Don't worry. It'll all be fine...

David..."-

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

9/24/2013: After many orthography HORRORS, I return to fix my story! I'm gonna UN-Mary Sue my OCs, and fix all those mistakes : )


	2. The Parasites

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own any of the characters, they are property of Capcom, Konami and Square Enix. Don't even think I own them, that would be a HUGE mistake.

* * *

_**Note:**_ The name I'm giving to the White House agency is fan made. Please don't send complaints about a fan-made thing. It's pointless. And Jordan Geo Hunter, or just Jordan Hunter is my OC. If you wanna use it, ask first. You better ask first! And, I also accept OC's... Because... Why the heck not?

* * *

_**Final Gear Zombie**_**?**

Mission Code: **C40550V34**

Chapter 02: **The Parasites**

After Snake saw EVA, his mind was filled with relief. He felt happy seeing a familiar face. What Snake did not know was that EVA had a knife behind her back. Leon and the others pushed forward, approaching Snake and EVA before EVA could move an inch, yet keeping their distance. Jordan saw the knife EVA had, and told Leon to "shoot the lady hiding a knife".

Leon did not hesitate, and shot her right on the back of her head, which caused EVA to melt. Snake was horrified.

Worried about EVA, considering the possibility that she could have just been killed, he set his sights on the team.

Leon then said: -"Kept you waiting, huh?"

Snake thought "_Hey, that's my line!"_ (Insert your applauses here... Just kidding.)

Snake shouted at Leon: -"Who are you? What's this all about? And what was that for!?"

-"We were trying to help. That lady had a knife behind her back!"- Leon tried to justify his actions.

-"A Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife, to be exact."- Jordan said. Everyone stared at him, thinking _"What did they teach him at the Agency?"_

His only reaction? A totally natural "WHAT? The Agency taught me everything I need to know, and I learned the rest myself".-

Leon wondered how a young man like him could know or learn all that. He answered himself after considering something that makes sense as well: -"If he was able to help me escape that place with the infected people, this shouldn't come up as that much of a surprise..."

"C'mon, we might catch more trouble if we stay here!" Jordan exclaimed. The team plus Snake headed towards a sturdy little cottage they found. After heading inside, Leon sat next to Jordan, and asked him -"How many weapons do you carry with you?".-

"Well, I'm kind of a "One-Man-Army" if you will. Here, I'll show you. Take a look at my jacket and belt."

Leon looked closer to check those, and looked at Jordan a second later with a surprised look on his face. -"How can you carry twin Van Bruaene Rik PDWs in your pockets? Not to mention the knife of yours... Isn't all of that a little too heavy?"

"I... Well... Look, can I entrust you with... A secret? Promise you won't tell..."- Jordan seemed really serious about this...

...

Leon nodded his head in a positive manner. He then told Jordan that "Don't worry. You saved my life. I actually OWE you."

"I'm actually from the U.K. My parents died when I turned 3... Starting with my mother. Mom died from an internal illness... and Dad was killed by the army... He resisted them... He never believed in war as a means of solving everything, and he kept turning them down... They didn't take it well... The American Government found me one year later, living off of water and bread given to me by different families... I was brought here as a soldier in training... Now I'm 20... Do the math, I've been training for 16 years straight... Not to mention my brother tried to protect me from them... Only to be killed too... A direct shot in the head... It was horrible... With his last breath, he said "You're so strong... Live on... For us..." ...And so, here I am... 16 years of training made me strong enough to carry all of this..."

A tear slipped out of Jordan's eye... The one with the scar... Leon immediately asked about the scar... Jordan said "I inflicted it on myself. As a sign of freedom..."

"Freedom? How come?" Leon asked.

Jordan answered with pain in his heart. "I... was held as a training prisoner. They were planning to use me as a... Weapon, if you may... I managed to escape... Somehow, one of them found me, and I stabbed him. I'm pretty sure he saw me do this scar on myself... While he struggled for his life. I escaped, and the White House found me, and here I am".

"Shit. That's rough."

"You have no i-" A strong cracking sound and footsteps and voices echoed in the air. That same air then turned heavy. The cottage fell apart, and behind all of the dust and the smoke, they turned their heads to find the one who crushed their hiding spot. Everyone seemed surprised as they saw the Majini Executioners accompanied by many infected people. The team was set on a full frontal attack, but the infected people they were now fighting were different... They were Regenerators. Jordan and the others rounded up, hoping someone had a plan.

"Man, this is startin' to crack up like a hyperactive, 3-legged pig in a sugar filled pool. Any ideas, Cloud?"- Jordan's brain felt dry.

Cloud wasn't faring any better. -"Not really. How bout you, Vincent?"

Vincent was out of ideas as well. -"No. Tidus?"

Tidus? Zip. -"I wish. And I also wish this was easy like blitzball. But I'm all out of ideas."

Snake came up with something. -"I may have an idea."

"Spill the beans!"- Jordan shouted in desperation.

"Gimme one of your guns!"- Snake... That's not gonna happen.

"NO WAY!"- Jordan strongly refused.

"Well, then I'm out of ideas. How 'bout you, Leon?"- Snake passed the baton over to Leon.

"I fought a European Plague turning people into hostile killers, and saved the President's daughter, but I have no-"- Leon's rant was interrupted.

"_I'll handle it!"- _A feminine voice was heard from a relatively short distance. After many gunshot sounds exhoed, every infected person had a bullet in their respective weak points. Leon said "I'd recognize that voice anywhere. That's-..."

"Claire Redfield, at your service!"- Claire then shot the Executioners in the hand, and they dropped their weapons. She yelled at the impossibly inactive team. -"What are you waiting for? Kill 'em!"-

As everyone attacked and executed the Executioners (Oh, the sweet irony), she saw Leon. "Leon?"

"Hey there, Claire."- Leon remembered her clearly.

"Well, if it isn't a pleasure to see you, I don't know what is. What are you doing here? And who are they?"- Valid question. Claire just got there, after all.

"Well, I was sent here by the White House to investigate a strange infection affecting people. This is-"- Leon was about to introduce the team... BUT! Jordan interrupted. Figures.

"I'm Jordan, and, man, am I pleased to meet a fine-looking young lady after all the warfare we've been through!"

"Eheh, thanks, Jordan. Who exactly are you?"- Claire asks a legit question.

"Jordan Geo Hunter. I'm 20. I was sent here by the White House to investigate. I then ran into Leon. We were about to retreat for some R&R, and we stumbled upon Cloud, Vincent and Tidus, who were investigating something else. And that's Snake, a guy we saved, and he was sent to investigate as well. He joined us cause we saved his life. And he's sick of being called during his vacation to go investigate."

"OK. Oh, Leon, I had to tell you. The Infected People were investigated. They have a name."- Claire arrived with some intel.

"What is it?"- Leon can't wait to hear this one.

"Os Parasitas. "The Parasites". They were developed in Russia... By a Portuguese man. They-" But the info sharing was cut short as the team was surrounded by more Parasitas.

Jordan sees some fortress-type thing afar, and he informs the team: -"Hey! Let's clear the way. We have to reach for that fortress! We'll be safe there!"

Everyone agreed, and Snake grinned and said: -"Just like old times..."

The team proceeded to shoot and slash their way to the castle-fortress-stronghold thing.

When they entered it, they all sighed and relaxed for a moment. Claire then asks for a phone. -"Anyone carrying something I can call with?"

Jordan answered in a sassy fashion. -"Not really, but this trinket hanging on the wall with the form of a banana may actually do something."

Claire glared at him in a "Dude, you could just tell me you saw a phone..." kind of way. He smiled in a "Heh... Sorry..." kind of way, and Claire picked up the phone.

The phone didn't work, so Cloud sighed and said "Here, use my communicator. It might be helpful."

She grabed the communicator and to call someone.

-"Hello?"

-"_Hello. Who is this?"_

-"It's me. Claire."

-"_Hey, Claire. What's wrong?"_

-"I need your help...

...Chris"...

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. New Menace, Old Enemies

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own any of the characters, they are property of Capcom, Konami and Square Enix. Don't even think I own them, that would be a HUGE mistake.

* * *

_**Note:**_ The name I'm giving to the White House agency is fan made. Please don't send complaints about a fan-made thing. It's pointless. And Jordan Geo Hunter, or just Jordan Hunter is my OC. If you wanna use it, ask first. You better ask first! And, I also accept OC's... Because... Why the heck not?

* * *

_**Final Gear Zombie**_**?**

Mission Code: **C40550V34**

Chapter 03: **New Menace, Old Enemies**

-"_So, a new infection is affecting everyone, you say? And you're calling me for help?"- _Chris asked his sister.

Claire answered with much worry. -"Yes. And we're running out of ideas, and our stocks and resources have been cut short. Can you help us?"

-"_Well..."- _A door opens. -"I've been itching for one more adventure."- Chris walked into the room.

-"CHRIS!"- Claire was ever so excited. She ran into her brother's arms, and Chris, though happy to see her safe, reminded her that their in the middle of a crisis. -"Claire... This is no time for hugging. But it is a relief to see you're safe".-

-"Chris. Good to see you."- Leon was glad to see Chris was fine. Chris nodded and returned some of those good wishes. -"A pleasure to see you too. I have to ask, who are they?"-

-"That's-" Leon said, interrupted thereafter by Jordan.

-"I'm Jordan. And these are Cloud, Vincent, Tidus, and Snake. Now, if you wouldn't mind... Who might you be?"

-"I'm Chris Redfield. Claire's brother, if you want to look at it that way. You?"-

-"I'm one of the White House Agency's best agents, or so they say."- Jordan held nothing back when introducing himself, with a little grin on his face that instantly told everyone he thinks he's the best. The little creep... Afterwards, after a group stare at Jordan, in a "Wipe that grin off your face" kind of way, a woman spoke through an intercom.

She spoke through Chris' Intercom device: -_"Chris? What did you find?"-_

"I found old friends... Sheva." Chris gladly replied.

-"_Really? Which ones?"- _Sheva asked in relief, yet, naturally, minding their in the middle of a crisis.

-"My sister, and a group of her friends."- Chris replied.

After he answered Sheva, she kept on speaking to him: -_"Good to know. I have to ask, how did you find them?"-_

"My sister called me, and I followed her voice. Where are you, though? You were with me just a couple minutes ago."

"_I was checking out the living room, basement, and hall. Where are YOU right now?"_

"Meet me at the second room at the right after you go up the stairs."

Sheva walked up the stairs, saw the room, walked in, and found everyone in it. She introduced herself.

-"I'm Sheva Alomar, Chris's sidekick during the African Uroboros incident".- Quick to speak, and straightforward, she said only what she thought relevant.

After taking a good look at her, and remembering Ashley Graham's picture, showed to him by Leon when they were inside the cottage, Jordan asked "Ok, how many hot girls do you people know? Hot damn, not even back at home I saw that woman quality."

Tidus replied "High expectations on girls? Or just plain monsters back home?"

Jordan kept quiet for just a moment. His answer made it all pretty clear. -"Well, some of them were fine, the ones that weren't... Yeah, those looked like a horse right after gettin' their names burnt on their butt. Let's leave it at that. It only gets worse from there. But the cute ones DID look like a little piece of heaven..."-

Cloud thought "Wow, that IS pretty bad... Wait, what am I thinking!?" After that little thought, he was about to tell them they should do something, but Vincent spoke first. -"Well, we already saw what that Parasite can do, but the real question is... Who is controlling them?"-

Snake shared an idea. -"Oh, I don't know. If only we had someone with experience on infiltration and spying matters on our side..." After sharing his ironic, yet true idea, Leon gave him a mission. -"We're counting on you. Do your best. And, try not to get caught. You might know CQC basics, but you saw what they're capable of".-

Snake packed his stuff, and set out on his mission to look for the people responsible. After some hours of travel, he finally reached the base. He said "Finally here. I gotta eat something." He ate a Calorie Mate to regain his energy, and yelled "I WANT SOME MORE!" (oh, sweet MGS reference) but couldn't bite into another one, because the guards heard him.

One of the parasites exclaimed "I heard something... What about you?" The other infected guard nodded, and they both went to check behind the rock... He wasn't there anymore. Where was he?

-"I'm not there anymore."- He hit them both behind the head with his knife, and went inside the not-that-big-of-a base. After crawling in for a bit, he saw the people responsible...

-"They're becoming stronger"- a beastly, yet human voice was heard.

-"Well, we've fought people like that before. We should know"- It was followed by a peaceful, yet strong voice.

-"I know my son. I always thought he wouldn't do anything. Still do, actually."- A man's raspy voice Snake heard, and silently said -_"Well, what a prick..."-_

-"I wish to avenge my brother. He was just so brutally assassinated by a man's bullet. I feel the need to repay that man."- A strong presence, with a tranquil way to be, spoke this time.

After that, a woman spoke. -"I taught Snake everything he knows. I got him."-

Snake recognized that voice. He instantly thought _"__**Boss?**__"._ He looked inside, and was surprised to see The Boss with a group of strange people. He wondered who they were, but didn't hesitate to take pictures with the silent camera he packed. Without being noticed, he swiftly made his way out. He used a bike he found on his way back, going back to his friends. After re-joining his team, he showed everyone the pictures.

Leon said "What!? Saddler? But, I killed him… No... Wait... Well, that IS his staff, and he DOES looks like him, but... his robe is red, torn, and his face looks a bit different." Claire, Chris and Sheva looked at the picture, staring in silence.

Cloud looked at the photo... "Sephiroth? How is this possible? I... Wait... His Masamune DOES look kinda rusty and broken... And he IS scarred... What...?"

Vincent looked at the photo as well. "Hmm? That man... He reminds me of Weiss... But he doesn't look like him at all... How... Who could that be...?"

Tidus's shock was of horror, hate, and confusion. "Dad!? What!? How!? When!? Grrraaaaahhhh! It just can't be!

On Snake's side, he was pretty silent. The only thing he said was "Boss... How are you back...?"

Jordan exclaimed "C'mon, people! Heads up! NOW!"

Everyone looked at him, and Jordan spoke. -"Snake? Did you place the spy communicator on the wall like I told you?"- Snake nodded. Jordan then told everyone "There, you see? As long as it's there, we have nothing to worry about. Really."

Then, the comm started to emit voices. The leader spoke first. _"Well, given we know all of them, and their weakness, we should develop a plan."_

Jecht then answered that with no respect to his leader. _"C'mon, Oswald, can't you be a bit more creative?_

"_Have a bit more respect for the man that brought you and everyone here back to life! It was my father that developed the only kind of Plaga that could give you back your life". _Oswald then shocked Jecht with that Plaga staff he has, and while shocking Tidus' father, he said _"And if you don't work on your manners, I'll shock you non-stop. Got it?"_

Jecht answered _"Grr, I don't want to, but... Ugh, ok."_

After Oswald stopped torturing Jecht, he got up, while weak though, and everyone continued scheming. Sephiroth spoke next. -_"Well, sir, what do you have in mind? In my opinion, I say we attack them when they least expect it. That's how I killed young Aerith years ago, after all".-_

Genesis objected to that. -_"You're a wise assassin, One Winged Angel, but they are much more than us. While we try to kill one, the rest could kill us. You might want to think of something else. I just want to avenge my poor, naïve brother. He thought Omega would make him all-powerful, and look what happened to him."-_

The Boss grabbed some weird sunglasses that happened to be in Oswald's coat. He turned his eyes to her, and spoke to her. -"_Do you want to_ _know about those sunglasses? They used to be on an evil man's eyes. That man... was Albert Wesker. He created the most dangerous virus mankind's ever seen. Uroboros. I heard stories about Wesker, and I decided to follow in his footsteps, and my father's as well... I used some strange, unusual Plagas, and some samples some scientists made to try to revive human cells, and developed the RV-RG Plaga. That's what brought you people back to life. And I still got more..." _What Oswald didn't see, is that every person in that base stopped talking to listen at the story.

All The Boss said was _"These sunglasses were his? Well, let's honour his memory, then."_

Jordan closed communication between the devices, and stayed in deep silence, so did everyone in the room. After a 10 second silence, he said -"Man, this is cock-a-doodle-doo like a tied up cow jumpin' away from a butcher... Whatta we do?"-

Chris gave an idea -"Right now, we have to stock up on food, drinks, weapons, ammo, and we have to rest."

-"Need an extra hand?"- A young voice was heard. Jordan seemed surprised.

-"That's... It couldn't be..."- Jordan knew the man behind that voice

-"Your best friend, buddy. Lea Ienzo Lancer."

-"LEA!? What are you doin' here?"- Jordan was ever so surprised.

-"What? Are you not happy to see me?" Lea answered.

-"Well, I mean, I am... But... How'd you-"- Jordan seemed as confused as can be.

-"I've been workin' f'the White House since before you came along."- Lea was quick to answer.

-"Oh, so THAT's why I haven't seen you since long time!"- Jordan felt glad to see his old friend.

-"Yeah. By the way, who are they?"- Lea's the newest addition. He might as well ask.

-"Friends. They're Leon, Chris, Claire, Sheva, Cloud, Vincent, Tidus, and Snake. EVERYONE! This is Lea. We've been best friends since we were born."

Everyone greets him, they stock up, and go Rush Hour on the way out... Only to be greeted by Infected people waiting by the door. As they fight their way out, they reach the lobby, and they find themselves surrounded by more Infected people. They heard a voice mockingly speak to them -"_Leaving without saying Goodbye?"-_

As everyone turned their heads, all the leaders went through a door in the second floor right in front of a picture of Osmund Saddler. Jordan screamed -"I would ask who you are, but I already found out!"-

Sephiroth answered -"We know that. You were right, sir. We weren't cautious enough"- and crushed the communicator device in his hand as he said that. Everyone gasped in surprise and horror at the same time.

Jecht looked at his son, and said -"Well, well, well. Look at you. You might have grown, but you're still the same good-for-nothing, no-taste-for-friends little chump you've always been."-

Tidus find himself filled up with a never-ending, unforgiving rage fuelled by hate itself, and answered with despise. -"At least I can change that! But you? You will ALWAYS be a double-crossing, damned creep bastard, like you've always been!"-

Genesis answered Tidus' rage with strong words. -"My, my. Calm down, young man. I understand your hate, but you really shouldn't get all worked up like that. I'd know, your friend Vincent killed my brother, and I hate him for that. But I don't shout. I just know it's not over. I'll get you for that, Vincent. I shall avenge Weiss."-

After that little confrontation, Lea asked Oswald a valid question -"Hey you, the clown in the red coat! How in the name of cheese-filled sausages did you bring your friends back to life? Weren't they dead?"-

Oswald answered Lancer. -"Well, why don't you ask your friends? Their little spying device told them all."-

Sheva explained everything. -"He used a strange Plaga his father was keeping safe, and used some strange samples he had, and made that an RV-RG Plaga. It revives and regenerates everyone they get implanted into. After that, they get back their consciousness, and after time, the Plaga merges with their anatomy, becoming one with the carrier."

Chris continued. -"After the first month, the carrier feels pain... Horrible pain. Then, during the second month, their bodies start to change temperature constantly. During the third month, the carrier feels a burn inside, and then, from the fourth month on, they feel like a new being, stronger, and swifter, still with their conscience intact."

Claire and Leon ended the explanation. Claire started by saying -"When they feel like that new being, they feel a need to try out their new strength, and start fighting everything and everyone they see. They start an outrage against anything... usually destroying that object... sentient or not."

Leon ended by saying "After they become a full being, they're almost invincible. And unless you know its weak point, and how to open it up and pull out the core they leave outside connected to the whole being, you won't be able to compare yourself to it."

Jordan impulsively says "Good thing I'm the best, huh?" Then Jordan leaps high, reaching the Parasita Leaders, pulls out his Stealth Sword, and before even touching Genesis, his body freezes in paralysis, and Genesis spin kicks him back down. After Jordan lands, the team checks up on him. He's totally cold, and scared, only saying one thing. -"That strength, that presence... I've never felt anything like it before... How freaky..."

Everyone turned their heads at the Leaders with anger, and Lea entered Devil Frenzy state, and turns into a strange Black Knight with Dark Blue-stripes, a blood-red cloth and an imposing Claymore. Lea pointed his finger at the Parasita Leaders, and said "You're... Gonna... Pay!" Lea jumps up, reaching the ceiling, and then goes back down, with a "slicing Oswald" idea in his head. He found his attack blocked by Sephiroth, blocking the attack with his Masamune. Everyone else nodded, and the ones with guns pulled out their best guns, while Vincent transformed into Chaos, Cloud's First Tsurugi was covered in light, and Tidus ran over to Jecht with no second thoughts. After a while of fighting, Jordan saw his blood spilled... He, like Lea, entered Devil Frenzy state, and transformed into a Black Werewolf, with white eyes, and howled really loud. He joined the fight, slashing aside Lea. After a lot of fighting, Oswald called the stops. -"ENOUGH! We'll deal with you later. This isn't one of your Hollywood movies."

Leon recognized that line and thought -"Wait. I've heard that before."

Leon exclaimed in confusion and reminiscence. -"I heard a man named Osmund Saddler say that once! Just who are you!?"

"Aha. AHAHAHAHAHA! You really haven't noticed it yet, have you?" Leon compared Oswald to the giant picture behind Oswald. Then Leon, in a second of scare, said "No... It couldn't be..."

Oswald replied wth an evil grin. -"That's right. OSMUND SADDLER WAS MY FATHER!"

Everyone dropped their weapons in a moment of shock, and then Oswald said -"Come, now, my companions. We must leave now. You may be able to rely on your life, but you won't escape your inevitable death."-

The Parasita leaders leave... leaving everyone in a cold state...

After Jordan and Lea go back to normal, Jordan only said one thing. -"Oh, shit."

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**


	4. Memories Come True: Pt 1

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ I do NOT own any of the characters, they are property of Capcom, Konami and Square Enix. Don't even think I own them, that would be a HUGE mistake.

* * *

_**Note**__**:**_ -The name I'm giving to the White House agency is fan made. Please don't send complaints about a fan-made thing. It's pointless. And Jordan Geo Hunter, or just Jordan Hunter and Lea Lancer are my OCs. If you wanna use em, ask first. You better ask first! And, I also accept OC's... Because... Why the heck not?

-The Altar of Honoured Death is an original creation by me. I just felt it would fit in FF. Don't mail complaints.

* * *

_**Italian Proverb:**_ By asking for the impossible, obtain the best possible.

* * *

_**Final Gear Zombie?**_

Mission Code: **C40550V34**

Chapter 04: **Memories Come True (Pt. 1)**

After turning back to their natural selves, Jordan and Lea turned around to see their companions cold like snow cones. They rolled their eyes at each other, and then they shouted "**WAKE UP ALREADY!**"

The whole team came back to Earth, and then Lea said -"Look everyone. If we plan on shooting the undead back to the grave like a meteorite on its way to a planet, we'd better get outta here, find some place to stay, plan up, and take measures. Now, let's bounce!"

As they made their way out, Jordan exclaimed: -"What are you waiting for? Do you want to see flying bulls and rolling cows on fire? C'MON!" and they kept running. On their way to find a place to breathe, they found a group of soldiers, who looked at everyone with intense, yellow eyes.

Tidus asked -"What the... Where did they come from?"

Jordan replied. -"Dunno, but I DO know something. I'll send them back where they came from!" as he pulled out his twin guns Soul and Demise, and pointed at the soldiers' heads. He pulled the triggers, and crossed fire, shooting the soldiers on their heads. Unexpected to their beliefs, Parasites burst out of their empty necks, screeching loudly and making them faint.

They were afterwards captured by those Infected men, and as they were pulled to where the soldiers were to take them, a voice whispered.

-"_Those parasites have become stronger. Guess I should start training again..._"-

As Leon woke up, he found himself trapped in some strange cell, and his whole team unconscious. He started waking them up, and Jordan said -"Hot diggity, those friggin' bugs screeched worse than my girlfriend's mother when she met me. I think she didn't like me."

Lea answered his guess by saying -"Well, if an adult lady screeches as she meets a guy, my guess is she's excited or she doesn't like him. She must've not liked ya, cuz she didn't jump while clapping, so I think-"

Chris, angry at the pointless conversation, said -"COULD YOU TWO SAVE THAT FOR WHEN WE FINISH OFF THE PARASITES?!"

Jordan and Lea swiftly looked at Chris, and both said -"Sorry, Chris...".- Cloud looked around for a way out, but didn't find anything.

After that he wondered -"How will we get out of here if we don't have anything to open a door...?"- and then asked Snake -"Snake? Do you have something like a lockpick?"-

Snake sadly answered -"I could only wish. Someone else, maybe?"

Cloud started asking everyone for a way out, and a gunshot was heard. Everyone looked at the door, and there were three bullet holes. Everyone turned around and saw Vincent pointing at the door, and smoke was coming out of his Cerberus.

The team did not say a thing, but Snake rushed out. He then tripped on a heavy something and fell flat. He turned around to see what it was. He was then surprised and shocked and his typical "**!**" symbol appeared over his head.

Cloud then asked him -"What? What's wrong?"

Snake answered. -"It's... a man from my memories. An old enemy, who turned out to be an ally... It's... It's Gray Fox!"

Claire could only stare while wondering, and asked -"Was he a good fighter?"

-"A good fighter? He was a swift killer, with exceptional sword skills."- Snake answered. He then lifted Gray Fox's carcass, and then they all walked out of the cell.

The parasites were monitoring the exit, making sure no one escaped through it.

Sheva walked in front of the guards, and attracted their attention. "Hey, you! I got out of your cell! What are you going to do?!"

They ran towards her, and Snake pulled out Gray Fox's sword, and swung it against the guards, slicing them into three pieces each.

Snake then said -"Well, oops. I just wanted to scare them."

The team rushed out of the building, being able to escape, but meeting the Parasite Leaders' Pet, Caedo, an infected hound dog.

Claire saw the dog, and all she said was -"Ok, I'd say "Nice dog", but I can't. I'd be lying. What should we do?".

Jordan said -"Don't worry, m'lady. I got this one".

Cloud, Vincent and Tidus begged to differ, and just blocked the attack, and Lea wanted to stop everyone's attack, and an energy vortex appeared, caused by the clashing energies. Leon, Chris, and Sheva fired their guns, and the energy vortex sucked the bullets, opening up a dimensional vortex. The team got sucked by the vortex, leaving Caedo to go back to his masters.

The team afterwards landed on the Final Fantasy universe. Cloud said "Back home? How could this happen?"

Jordan, knowing not how to answer, could only respond through -"I dunno... Magic?".

Lea looked at Jordan with a "Dude, if you can't answer, don't." expression in his face. After that, he said -"I guess our attacks clashing made a crack in time and space, and our three friends' bullet shots just opened it up.

Snake knew that this universe had some strange magic, so he asked Vincent -"Hey, you, Dracula. I can clearly see you are the only serious one out of you three. Does this universe have magic strong enough to revive someone?".

The shady Vincent answered -"My name is Vincent, agent. And our magic just may be strong enough to bring your companion back to life. Let's take him to the Altar of Honoured Death and see if we can do something.".

After that answer, the whole team rushed towards the Altar, hoping it would bring Gray Fox back to life. As they reached the Altar, Leon contemplated the piece of art that the Altar of Honoured Death is, and said "Wow, not even Stonehenge has this natural beauty.".

As they reached the Granite Bed inside the Altar, Snake asked -"Now what should I do, Vincent?".

-"Place his body on the Granite Bed, step back, and let me, Cloud, Tidus and I will take care of the rest."- Vincent answered.

Tidus and Cloud asked -"What are you thinking, Vincent?"

-"Come closer"- Vincent answered. So they did. Then, he spoke to Cloud. -"Focus your power on the First Tsurugi. Then, separate it, and make the blades surround the carcass. After that, plant the sword on the floor, and you two must repeat what I say."-

"Got it!"- Cloud and Tidus answered.

Cloud's gigantic sword split in six swords, surrounding Gray Fox's carcass, then Vincent took a deep breath, and quoted a magic spell, which Cloud and Tidus repeated:

_For this strong soul  
Afterlife showed upon,  
Death took your life  
For a friend to move on._

_The time has come,  
This is our call.  
We command the Lifestream  
To return your soul._

As Vincent ended the spell, Cloud's sword fragments started spinning, and as they stopped, they all stabbed Gray Fox's dead body, and a giant burst of light exploded.

Gray Fox landed slowly from the air, standing on his feet, then saying -"Snake... Been a long time, hasn't it, old pal?"

Jordan then exclaimed -"Wow, that was amazing! So, right now, after all of this, I gotta ask... Who the heck are you?"

-"Let's just say, I used to be Snake's partner, but... Kind of a double agent, if you will..."- Gray Fox answered the British lad.

-"Oh. Ok."- Jordan said, afterwards interrupted by Snake.

-"How can I be sure I can trust you? Even though you gave your life to save mine and all, still, all that you did to get to that point... Well, it was more than enough for me to doubt. Can we trust you? Can I trust you?"- Snake had his doubts.

An awkward and abrupt silence is what Gray Fox could answer, and then he thrusted forward. Snake raised his knife to stop Gray Fox's attack, but Gray Fox slipped past Snake and a moan was heard. Gray Fox just slashed a Parasitado one hundred times counting. After that, he said -"Our location has been discovered."-

Snake, surprised to see such a way for Gray Fox to prove he's trustworthy, could only say -"...guess I can trust you."

Leon then said -"You really know much of your business. You're in."

Lea then said -"Yes, he's trustworthy. Yes, he knows his thing. We should get outta here now."

Jordan seconded that comment. -"He's right. Let's get our butts outta here before more of those lifeless, not-hygiene-paper-covered mummies come looking for us, and worse, find us. If we're unlucky enough they'll make us watch educational TV while they make us eat green peas!"

Claire, Sheva and Chris answered that by saying -"Grow up, kid."

Jordan said -"First of all, I'm no KID, I'm 20. So is Lea. Second of all, let's stop arguing, and move our oh-so-very important asses before the Parasita Leaders send more kooks!"

The whole team agreed to move out, and as they rushed out the door, actually breaking it down instead of opening, with Lea saying "Sorry, I know I didn't have to wreck the door...", they found something unusual...

-"What's this tachi doing here?"- Jordan asked in a general way. He then said "It looks like the golden tachi that Bishu Osafune Sukesada forged a day of February in the 12th year of the Eishō era."

Everyone stared at him like "_First gun knowledge, and now sword knowledge?_", and he exclaimed -"WHAT?! I WAS TAUGHT WELL!"

Tidus then said -"Let's not wonder anymore!"- and crouched to pick it up.

Chris screamed -"WAIT! That could be a..."-, but Tidus picked it up, yet nothing happened.

Tidus then said -"Well, since you gave me so much info, I'm gonna call this guy... Osafune."-

-"Well, let's go. We have to find out where the Leaders are!"- Claire exclaimed, still nervous.

After that, Lea, who found himself nervous and scared after having various thoughts about the situation, said -"I can say, we could, but c'mon! Even though we've survived all, it's a million versus eleven of us. What can we do, but use up all of our energy? When we beat one, five of them show up! We're doing nothing by keeping this up!"

After that little act he delivered, everyone got depressed, looking down, as what they thought is that young Lancer is right.

Afterwards, seeing everyone depressed and speechless, Jordan gave an inspirational speech.

-"Everyone."- As the team turned around, he started the speech.

"Ok, it's true, there are more of them, by a large number, but has that stopped us to the day? Check out your surroundings, look at them very well. Are any of our teammates dead? No. And it's because we have bested their forces! What do you think you'll get shrugging in desperation, looking for a way out? What do you think you'll accomplish by sitting all depressed and worried? I'm but a teenager, and I've been through wars, training since I was nothing but a young lad, carrying a damn armory on my entire body! Lea has been training since about the same time as I have, and look at him! We're two 20-year-olds in a secret emergency agency, being of the little "troops" the White House can round up in case of a really big problem. What is the only thing different from Lea and myself, and you guys? We're not even grown-ups... Not properly anyway... Leon, you're the most amazing gunman I've ever seen. Chris and Sheva, you took care of the Uroboros in Africa. Claire, you survived the Raccoon City Incident, 'nuff said. Snake, Gray Fox, I've seen your universe, and heard your stories. Snake, your acts in Russia were amazing, and Gray Fox, you got yourself killed by Liquid Snake via a Metal Gear Rex. That's gotta smart. Cloud, your fights with Sephiroth, your long story, dressing as a girl to help girls pull off a risky mission... you know sacrifice. Vincent, all the Omega incident, you're a hero. Tidus, your trip to the future and stuff, that's amazing... So, after surviving that, you think you can't handle this? YOU KNOW YOU CAN! Life throws these challenges to try and dare us, and we always pass them, because we have what it takes. So, do you, or do you not, after your long adventures, have what it takes to survive this, and fight alongside me and Lea, to destroy the Parasitas, go back to our universes, back home, and go back to our old lives as we know them?"

Everyone stood up, feeling inspired, pulled out their weapons, raised them, and said "For the hope of humanity!"

Jordan then said "Right, now, Let's MOVE!"

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. Memories Come True: Pt 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own any of the characters, they are property of Capcom, Konami and Square Enix. Don't even think I own them, that would be a HUGE mistake.

* * *

_**Note:**_ -The name I'm giving to the White House agency is fan made. Please don't send complaints about a fan-made thing. It's pointless. And Jordan Geo Hunter, or just Jordan Hunter and Lea Lancer are my OCs. If you wanna use 'em, ask first. You better ask first! And, I also accept OC's... Because... Why the heck not?

-The Altar of Honored Death is an original creation by me. I just felt it would fit in FF. Don't mail complaints.

* * *

_**French **__**Proverb:**_ One meets his destiny often in the road he takes to avoid it.

* * *

_**Fin****al**** Gear Zombie**_**?**

Mission Code: **C40550V34**

Chapter 05: **Memories Come True (Pt. 2)**

After the team FINALLY decided to move on, the adrenaline rush pushed them into running out... Only to be happily greeted by Parasitas. Did that stop them? Let's ask them.

-"Let's do whatever it takes!... Huh?"- Jordan saw a strange necklace with a red gem hanging from it on the floor. He picked it up, and put it on his neck.

Lea wondered what the johnny-rogerin' hell Jordan was lookin' at. He moved his head a bit to the side and saw the necklace on the floor. A giant yellow "**?**"appeared over his head, and recognized it... Because Lea had one with a blue gem hanging on HIS neck. Leon turned his head and exclaimed a question.

-"JORDAN! What the heck are you doing?!"- After Leon heavily asked young Hunter, he ran back to the team, and then answered Leon.

-"This necklace... It called me..."- Claire overheard, and asked -"I don't recognize it at all. What is it?"-

-"M'lady, this necklace... It called my inner Demon. I don't know why or how, but... It called me. My question is: "How did it end up here?""

Lea then said -"Y'know, I'd be impressed... If I knew what the Bike Ridin', Chain Swingin', Burning Skullin' HELL you're talkin' about!"- Lea hid his necklace under his shirt before saying those words... What was he hiding...?

Jordan answered -"Let's just say... I suspect this might have something to do with my inner Demon... Don't know what or how, but I strongly believe it..."

Sheva asked -"Seriously? That would make sense. But why are you so certain about it?"

Chris, mad about the waste of time, shouts -"**NEED I TELL YOU **_**ALL **_**TO SAVE THAT FOR LATER?!**"

Snake agreed, telling the team -"I agree with the tempered fella. Need I remind you that there are Parasitas right in front of us?"

Lea then remembers the history behind the necklace he has. He starts wondering if the 2 necklaces being close by would be dangerous or affect either one of them in any way.

Jordan, hyped by what he found... and the Parasita menace right there, decided to grab the red gem, which made it glow slightly. Snake thought he looked funny, and said "Dude... You look like such a kid. You look like you're gonna go trick-or-treatin' or something like that all the time, and now you add a flashy necklace to the mix."

Jordan did NOT find that funny, and used Soul to shoot down one of the 3 Parasitas dead down. The noise attracted more Parasitas, hence everyone staring at Jordan in a 'you noisy little punk!' way. He then said "Sorry...! I forgot Soul is noisier than Demise...!" and pulled out his Stealth Sword, as so did Lea... Which left him in doubt asking himself "It looks just like my Stealth Knife... How the heck did he...?". He ignores it and pushes out the Knife's blade from the handle. Everyone also guards up, and get in the fight.

In the middle of the fight, a portal appears but no one notices it, and a shadowy figure comes out of it. He watches everyone fight their hardest, but more and more Parasitas appear... Thus, making the team step back. 3 Executioners appear, walking towards the team, with only one idea: "Split each opposing team member in half".

As the Executioners raised their weapons, the shadowy figure dashed in the air, sliced their weapons, and saw the Executioners be sliced in half (Hah! The sweet irony.). Then he landed, using Healing Magic on the team. As they rise, the figure shows himself.

-"Cloud... Been a while. Wouldn't you say, old mate?"- The mystery man revealed himself to be Cloud's old companion, and the reason for his change of attitude. Zack Fair. He then says -"Looks like you've changed... a lot. How come?"

Cloud just answers -"It's a long story to be told later."

Zack, after introducing himself to the guys, introduced to Claire and Sheva, with a world renown "Zack Fair introduction". -"He-llo, I'm Zack. And you are...?"

The ladies answered. -"I'm Claire Redfield. Chris here is my brother."-. -"I'm Sheva Alomar. Chris is my partner."- After the introductions, Zack shot the typical "Zack-question".

-"Would you girls go out in a date with me?"-. Their first impression and reaction? "He's a player... and he doesn't hold back anything, it seems."

Cloud walks over to Zack, and asks -"How'd you survive?"-. The ladies' man answered Cloud, but the answer was most unexpected.

-"You see... I remember the day I gave my life to save yours. Then I remember being years with Aerith in a strange, yet peaceful place... and next thing I remember... "BOOM!" I'm back to life... and so, I go look for my blade. Didn't find the Buster Sword, so I looked for my other blade. I found it, so I started another adventure, and then, I saw you and those friends of yours, en route to your lab, and I've followed you since then."

-"Good to see you alive and about, Zack."- Cloud answered.

During the whole conversation, Leon and Snake, and Jordan and Lea are having a conversation as well. Leon and Snake talk about the situation going right here, like encountering Gray Fox and Zack being alive. Jordan and Lea just discuss about their necklaces.

After all this, Snake took in consciousness what he just said, and asks -"Umm... Sorry to butt in in your... Interesting conversations... But, have you seen Gray Fox?"-

-"Good question... Where did the Shady Rurouni Kenshin go?"- Jordan asked.

-"Not funny, and, no idea"- Lea said. -"Let's get outta here. Being here is boring for us (and for everyone reading, I'm sure.)."-

After a heartwarming reunion with Zack, the whole team and their newest member, start running to look for the leaders. Parasitas on their way? None. They all just rode their best into victory by eradicating every human beast on their way.

As they were reaching a portal opened by Zack, one of the leaders appeared.

-"Been a long time... Cloud..."-. The One Winged Angel intercepted their path.

-"Sephiroth!"- Both Cloud and Zack yelled. They turned at each other, and Cloud reckoned it'd be smart to give Zack back his Buster Sword, saying -"I believe this is yours, partner."

After giving him his sword, they jumped into fight. Before swords clashed in EPIC battle, FF VII style, Sephiroth silently said -"Just like old times. This should be interesting..."

As they clashed swords, Jordan and Lea were one step behind of interfering, but Vincent and Tidus stopped them, saying -"It's their fight. We should maintain distance"- and -"Dude, it's their beez-wax. Don't."- respectively.

Zack slashing on the front, Cloud runs to Sephiroth on the back to try to get him. Sephiroth flies up with his only wing, soaring high up. Zack, disapproving of the method Cloud was about to take, said -"Cloud! Where's the honour?"- and Cloud apologizes, saying he has his reasons.

After that, Cloud feels like this should kick it up a notch, and summons his Wing. Zack, surprised, questions Cloud in a humongous shock.

-"CLOUD! A wing? Since when do you...?"- and so, Cloud answered briefly. -"Another story to be told. But not now."

So then, they both decide to go bravado and focus their power to unleash an Omnislash together, or even, the Omnislash Version 6 on Cloud's behalf, and The Chain Slash on Zack's.

Sephiroth, as the Tranquil Killer he is, throws only two words: -"Go Ahead."

Cloud's First Tsurugi divides itself, all pieces surrounding Sephiroth. All pieces shining with majestic light, Cloud starts slashing Sephiroth various times, and then he slides back, and Zack Chain Slashes the One Winged Angel. Then Cloud jumps in the air and stabs Sephiroth from above. Light blows up, and the First Tsurugi fuses itself back again.

As the light fades away, Strife and Fair take a closer look at the fading smoke. Sephiroth's not there!

-"Impressive. I'll be more careful next time."- Sephiroth says that while removing the dust from his right shoulder. Cloud and Zack turn around, and the team stares in shock. The best they had didn't work...

Sephiroth sends them flying by raising his hands in their direction. They roll in the dust far away from the Angel. He then turns around and looks at them. He only tells them one thing. -"I may look the same, as do we all Parasita Leaders, but know this, "heroes", the RV-RG has made us powerful beyond our most beautiful dreams. If you're smart, you'll be ready next time."

A stabbing noise is heard. Sephiroth exclaims a grunt and looks at his chest. His little monologue cost him a stabbing on the back. Zack and Cloud stabbed the back of his stomach and chest. Zack said -"Y'know, Sephiroth? I don't approve this because of my honor, but, taking in mind it's you, The Destroyer of Nibelheim, I guess I'll let this one slip."

Sephiroth, with pain easily seen on his face, disappears the scene by teleporting back to The Leaders' home base. Zack and Cloud shake hands, and Zack tells Cloud -"This brings back old memories, huh?"-. Cloud nods his head, and right before entering the portal, Zack sees his Buster Sword all battered.

Zack's last words before stepping into the portal are -"Boy, oh boy... The price of freedom is steep."- and he, with the whole team by his side, steps into the portal, thus clearing this side of the story by the defeat of The Angelic Assassin.

As Sephiroth arrived back in the base, the only thing he heard was -"You were careless. Do not think I'll let you go unpunished."-. The mysterious Oswald appeared in front of him, afterwards shocking Sephiroth.

A tranquil voice was heard just seconds after Sephiroth started being shocked. -"Sir, are you _completely _sure you want it to last that long? He did accomplish something. We now know Fair and Strife's weaknesses..."-. Genesis appeared by the son of Saddler's side, lowering the Parasite Rod on his hand.

Oswald then leaves in a silent rage. Genesis lifted Sephiroth, putting his arm around his neck, taking Sephiroth to the Restoration Chamber. Genesis looks directly at Sephiroth's wound, and tells him -"You owe me your life, One Winged Angel. Next time you leave...

**I'm going with you...**"

**END OF CHAPTER ****FIVE**

* * *

Un-Mary Sue-ing my story from here on forward : ) I just now see it ._.


	6. Love, Pain, Truth & Consequences

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own any of the characters, they are property of Capcom, Konami and Square Enix. Don't even think I own them, that would be a HUGE mistake.

* * *

_**Note:**_ -The name I'm giving to the White House agency is fan made. Please don't send complaints about a fan-made thing. It's pointless. And Jordan Geo Hunter, or just Jordan Hunter and Lea Lancer are my OCs. If you wanna use em, ask first. You better ask first! And, I also accept OC's... Because... Why the heck not?

-The Altar of Honored Death is an original creation by me. I just felt it would fit in FF. Don't mail complaints.

* * *

_**Spanish **__**Proverb:**_ Where there is love, there is pain.

* * *

_**Final **_**G**_**ear Zombie**_**?**

Mission Code: **C40550V34**

Chapter 06: **Love, Pain, Truth & Consequences.**

After the victory over the Celestial Assassin Sephiroth, the team decided to stop in a bunker to heal injuries. Jordan decided to keep some of the weapons he found on the White Robe he found before.

He grabbed the right glove, opened it to find the Hidden Blade and connect it to a silver "rope", separate the blade from the glove, and connect the silver "rope" to the glove's inside. He called this new weapon "The Hidden Javelin".

As with the Hidden Gun in the other glove, he disposed of that gun, and grabbed the Taurus Lea was carrying, giving him his Colt Model 1873 in exchange, and thus, calling it the "Stealth Taurus". The rest? In his "pockets".

After that, as Cloud and Zack applied the cures, Jordan pulled Lea aside...

"Lea. Can I ask you something... important?" Jordan seemed worried a bit. Lea nodded.

Following his answer, Jordan asked -"Lea... How's Marissa?".

Lea eyes opened wide, as if had he seen a ghost or specter... Right after, Lea turned his eyes to another side. Jordan started getting nervous and upset since his best friend could not answer his question... or didn't want to. After a tear dropped out of Lea's eye, Jordan felt like somebody pushed his Berserk Button. Jordan then yelled at his best friend, not on purpose but more on worry.

"DAMMIT ALL TO HEAVEN, HELL AND THE PURGATORY, LEA! ANSWER ME! NOW!". Lea jumped surprised... Then he answered. His answer to Jordan wasn't that horrible... But it certainly was something we wouldn't want to hear... Since Marissa was his girlfriend.

"Bro, Marissa is... She's been in bed in a hospital for weeks... She fell sick 3 days after you left... Apparently she was very sick since good time before... She just didn't tell you... She felt she made you so happy after so many years you were pushed into hard training like nothing else. She's... in a critical state..."

Jordan replied on disbelief. "No... That's not true. You're spitting nothing but a lot of-". Lea interrupted his anger by giving him a piece of paper, sadness on his face, regret on his eyes.

Jordan read the paper. Lea did not lie at all. "Marissa Jean Rachaels. Patient 0465. Ischemic Cardiomyopathy caused by Left Ventricular Hypertrophy. Plus, tension of some muscles. Critical state. Being treated with extra caution. 28% survival rate."

Jordan shed a tear on his scarred eye. He then told Lea something he hid for some time. "Lea... There's something you must know... The reason you didn't find her anywhere back in... you-know-where, is because I told a friend to take her someplace safe in his chopper. He flew away, safe, with her on the chopper. Me? Look where we are, look what I did to myself... And now... look what happened...".

"Jordan, I'll be there with you" Lea answered his words.

Jordan turned to Lea and asked "What do you mean?"

Lea answered "I mean, I'll go with you to see her WHEN she survives. You're like the brother I never had, and that's what Bros are for. Now c'mon, rise. Don't let the team see "The Legend Thriller" Jordan Hunter like this. Wipe your tears, grab your guns, and ask them how they feel."

After Cloud and Zack confirmed their wellness, the team left the bunker and started to head into a deep jungle. Leon looked side to side, then saying "I'm not sure why, but I feel like I'm recreating some moment of my life."

Jordan's answer had to be "funny" so no one would find out he had a hard time. His answer? "Unless you were in the Jungle Book, I highly doubt it."

Snake turned his sight to him and said "Look kid, I like you, but those kind of jokes wouldn't be funny in or out of this situation."

Chris agreed, and Sheva seconded by saying "You're an amazing gunner, one hell of a hand-to-hand fighter, and those transformations of yours are a big hand on our side, but not all your jokes are that funny.".

He turned his sight to Claire, and she did not even speak. She just closed her eyes and smiled as in "Sorry, but they're right.". He then just agreed and said "Ok, fine, no more lame puns. I got it, but when you're all serious and I get to lighten the mood, you're gonna tha-".

One second later, a Miao Dao falls from the sky, with a letter on the hilt. The letter had this written on it:

"_Jordan Geo Hunter. Lea Ienzo Lancer. If you found this sword, bring it back to me. I'm in the Arcanum country._

_-Harass Maniacal Jeers-_

_Note: That codename is an anagram of my real name. Hunter. Lancer. If you find out my real name, you're in for a real shocker."_

"Well, we're in for another adventure, wouldn't you say?" Jordan's spirits flew like the Rising Phoenix on blue skies. Lea found himself to agree. Snake had to add a comment of his, as he's popular for his funny, yet curious lines.

"Well, that's great. Really. But... what kind of sick person would use "Harass Maniacal Jeers" as a codename? Seriously.". Snake ain't wrong at all.

"Since it's a sword that fell having his or her letter, he or she could have used something like... Mr. or Mrs. Longblade or something. But that's not important." Leon answered.

Lea's smile was so big he looked like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. He said "Well, another adventure called on our door, so let's pop the lock!"

Jordan partnered that commentary with a line of his. "YEAH! That's the spirit! LET'S ROCK THIS MESS!".

Claire then just said "Fine. Why not? It's an adventure. This should keep us warm."

The team agreed, and they grabbed the blade as they rode the whole way to Arcanum. Starting their journey in the Esodo country, they got horses to ride kilometers till they reached the Fata country. They then went through to the Salvia country by water, from the Salvia country to the Lotta country by air, and as they stood on the Lotta country, they got camels, for ahead, outside of Lotta, it was all desert.

The journey covered a lot of the Nascosto country, but they finally found the location of the Arcanum country between the Mestiere and the Neve country. As they drew closer and closer through the Oscurità Desert, the desert outside the Lotta country, their path was blocked by Oswald Saddler.

Tidus was starting to get bored of all the interruptions, and yelled at Oswald. "Hey, Junior! Your interference better be worth it, cause we're really gettin' bored of all the obstacles!".

Saddler's son needed not to speak a word in response. All he did was chuckle, raise his staff, everything fell into a deep darkness, and the team started to feel the people's sadness and sorrow... Osmund laughed evilly like never before. He then threw a mind trick.

"Your hopes of saving this world are now history. I've made the whole continent fall in a never-ending despair. Your efforts are futile. It's too late for you." He resumed his evil laugh, and he heard a gunshot. He reacted and as he gazed at his staff, it had been pierced by Jordan's Stealth Taurus. Oswald reacted with a stare at Jordan.

"This is not over, young pest. I have revived a tiny piece of Mr. Kennedy's past. I sure do hope it entertains you as it did me." The red-coated man answered the shot. He didn't end there as well. "As for you, child..." Oswald fires some mighty FINGER BEAMS! at Jordan, thus shocking him until Oswald disappeared.

After Hunter went back to normal, he said "What did I miss? That lightning bolt shocked me like I shocked my girlfriend when she found me wrestling a pig."

Tidus asked "Why were you wrestling a pig?". Jordan stared deeply, blinked twice, and answered the blond child's question. On this narrator's side, the answer wasn't that much of a surprise.

"She asked me the same thing. My answer was: "Don't look at me! He stole my truffle!". Of course her stare was that of "you gigantic nimrod!"".

After Jordan's answer, Tidus stared at him the same way. Jordan then said "You're starin' at me the same way she did. STOP IT! YOU'RE MAKIN' ME FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE!"

Leon saw what was coming down and yelled at them. "Stop it! The fiend's pawn is coming."

After it dropped. Leon couldn't believe his eyes. The monster falling from the sky was a replica of what Saddler had transformed into in his last fight against Leon. Since Leon had already confronted the monster, he knew what to do.

"Alright, team! I believe you see it's weak point! Aim for every eye it shows! From the ones in it's legs, to the one in his mouth! Fire the legs, and he'll open his mouth! Now, move out!" Leon gave clear, concise orders based on experience. Since Cloud, Zack and Tidus did not have any guns, they resorted to Magic.

After the monster opened his mouth, he did not show any eye. Leon wondered in a bit of doubt and worry. "Where is the eye in his mouth? It SHOULD be there! What could this monster's weak point be...?". Everyone kept "scratching their heads", until a ruby colored Jian sword dropped from the sky.

Lea's words spoke for everyone. "Another one? Has the weather become cloudy with a chance of sword stabbing?". Everyone saw the monster react as the Jian pierced his back. Chris inferred that if it is reacting to it stabbing that area, it must be its weak point. He lead the team into the weak point discovery, thus destroying the foul beast.

As they walked closer to the blade placed on the floor, two sapphire and emerald hilts fell aside it. The Miao Dao reacted to the sword and hilts, and it adopted a Peridot coloring. Lea saw the sword change colors, and told Jordan to check the sword.

Jordan exclaimed "WHOA! Sweet! A color changing blade! Huh...? It has a note, just like the Miao Dao did!". Jordan read the note:

"_As you may have noticed if you placed the two swords close to each other, the Miao Dao sword has changed colors. If you must know, that Miao Dao is a cursed sword from old legends. It has been in my family since the day it was cursed. Cursed by a chinese man only known as "Demon Fang"._

_That Jian is, on the other hand, a holy blade, blessed by Holy Water and the prayers of 7 crusaders of old. As you may have now understood, those two blades complete each other. I hope the Jian helped you in any way.-"_

Suddenly, Jordan comented on that part. "Helped? If it wasn't for that Holy Blade, Spider-Crap would be eating us alive!".

Everyone kept staring, though they agreed, and told him to keep reading.

"_I'm still waiting here. If you have come closer, I'm in the blue cottage between the Inn and the Armory. I still wait in Arcanum. I hope you reach me unscathed. Good luck._

_-Harass Maniacal Jeers-."_

Lea said the last word before they moved on. "Snake? I have to agree. "Harass Manaiacal Jeers"... Sounds like he or she were an assassin stalker or something. Awkward-ah!"

They moved on, and it was already night-time, which put a bunch of "**?**" over their heads, since it was still morning-time when Oswald trapped them in that darkness dome of sorts.

No importance did they give and kept moving on until they reached Arcanum. Vincent looked around, letting go of one word to describe it. "Amazing...". The whole team except him agreed saying "True that." and kept moving.

As they found the Armory, Sheva exclaimed "Look! The Armory. That must mean we only need to take a left-", Claire interrupting with "between the Inn and the Armory-" and Cloud finished the sentence by saying "and walk into the blue cottage."

As the team walked between the buildings, the swords started to react, as if they were being pulled by magnets, in the cottage's direction. As the mystery person walked out, the swords flew into the rightful owner's hands. As the team saw the person all were silent.

Lea had the last word. "What?!"

**END OF CHAPTER ****SIX**


	7. Unexpected Situations

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own any of the characters, they are property of Capcom, Konami and Square Enix. Don't even think I own them, that would be a HUGE mistake.

* * *

_**Note:**_ -The name I'm giving to the White House agency is fan made. Please don't send complaints about a fan-made thing. It's pointless. And Jordan Geo Hunter, or just Jordan Hunter and Lea Lancer are my OCs. If you wanna use em, ask first. You better ask first! And, I also accept OC's... Because... Why the heck not?

* * *

**_Malayan Proverb:_** Don't think there are no crocodiles because the water is calm.

* * *

_**Final **_**G**_**ear **__**Zombie**_**?**

Mission Code: **C40550V34**

Chapter 07: **Unexpected Situations**

-"You have got to be kidding me!".

The first thing flown out of good Lea's mouth, for what they were seeing had to be another one of Oswald's tricks… But the notes on the swords couldn't lie.

The first one to move forward had to be young Hunter for he couldn't believe his eyes…

-"MARISSA?! IS THAT YOU?!".

The whole team was, in fact, contemplating as Jordan finally got to reunite with the one love of his life, for Marissa was no longer in the hospital. She was the lady in the blue cottage.

-"Been too long, hasn't it, dear Jordan?".

Jordan felt the need to run forward and hug his deared significant other and ask the question both he and his best friend had in mind.

-"B-B-But I thought you were in critical condition! How can you stand?!".

Jordan was more puzzled than a 3000 piece puzzle. Luckily for him and Lea, Marissa knew exactly what happened… Sorta.

-"Well, after I was transferred to the hospital on critical condition, I spent my days there, wondering what death would feel like. I was hoping it'd be less painful than what I was enduring, and I was also ready to embrace the worst. After that, a bunch of doctors rushed in, just to check up on my signs. I remember what they said, clear as crystal… -"If she doesn't die, she'll be so weak she would rather die… So young, and enduring so much… No one should have to endure so much pain and sickness…"-. Another doctor asked –"Should we turn all the devices off and just let her pass away?"-. The first doctor said No, and decided to give me another day to stabilize… I was starting to lose consciousness after they left… I couldn't even fight it… I was sure I would die… But then I woke up in a white place… No walls, no floor, no ceiling. I actually thought it was heaven… And the voice of a young lady spoke to me…"_  
_

_-"Giving up so soon?"  
_

"-Where am I?- I felt like I was lost in the middle of nowhere"_  
_

_-"You're strong. I can see that."  
_

"-Who are you?- I tried to get her to answer, but she kept looking for answers herself."

_-"Get up. You're strong enough. You can do it."_

-"I can't. I'm really weak, and my will would serve no purpose now. What could someone like me do in a situation like this?"

_"-Dilly-dally, shilly-shally. Your will can do more than you believe. It's all you need. Now, stand."_

"I couldn't get her name… And I also couldn't thank her enough for helping me believe in my own strength. I feared what could've happened, but I did as she told me. I woke up, stood up, and I was feeling like a new me. The doctors rushed in, and found me up on my feet, and the machines said I was stable. The doctors couldn't believe it… But there I was. So I was let out of the hospital…"

-"…and the first thing I wanted was to see you."- Marissa ended the story with those words.

-"But I wasn't there anymore."- Hunter replied in shame.

-"I went to see Lea. I thought he would know where you were."- Marissa's voice was a little gloomy.

-"I wasn't there either. But I decided to leave a note, in case Marissa showed up"- the smart Lancer replied. -"I was told about you helping Leon, and of course, that little paper I gave you, J. I went to check up on Marissa's status before helping you…"_  
_

-"…explaining your late arrival."- Jordan's words smelled like bicker. But also relief, considering he showed up with perfect timing.

Snake coughed like "we're right here", to which the teens reacted, and introduced the team.

-"You take the zombie killers, I'll take the anime wigs."- Jordan said.

Lea started off. –"Ok, the statuesque one is Chris Redfield, S.T.A.R.S. Agent. Next to him is Sheva Alomar, his partner. Then there's Claire, Chris's sister, survivor of the Raccoon City incident AND the Rockfort Island incident with the Ashfords. And then there's the White House Agent and former Raccoon City Policeman, Leon Kennedy."

Jordan continued. -"Ok, those are Cloud Strife, whose story I'll explain later, Vincent Valentine, whose story is even more complicated than Cloud's, Zack Fair, ex-SOLDIER, dead dude brought back to life, and Tidus… Whateverfunkythinghislastnamemightbe, a dude who saved the world from a humongous blob that turned out to be his dad."

And both said –"And that's Snake. An experienced spy agent."

Snake responded -"I'm more than just that!"

Jordan said –"Yeah, we know, but that's the shorter way to say it. Anyway, Marissa, we're-"

Lea stopped him right there and said -"You know, we should let Rissa introduce herself"-. Jordan agreed.

Marissa introduced herself, and welcomed them in her cottage, where they finally got to eat, rest and forge equipment with old items and things that don't work alone.

Jordan and Lea worked together on the forge creating new things, with learned skills, like Molding on Lea's side, and Alchemy on Jordan's side. Lea decided to use his katana, and infused it with cold and heat at the same time, and with Jordan's alchemic skills, managed to infuse the ability to turn that Katana into Twin Blades, one Fire Blade, named Flagra, and one Ice Blade, named Nivalis.

Afterwards, Jordan grabbed his combat knife and Stealth Sword, and teamed up with Lea's molding skills, causing the Stealth Sword's blade to turn into pure energy, which gave Jordan the idea of dubbing it Lumen. But as his Lumen came out, its blood red color turned purple, and Marissa's blades started shaking, and a purple light flew off of Lumen, and on the blades, fusing them into one simple sword, which attracted a japanese Yojimbo spirit that possessed it, transforming it into a Katana… Leaving everybody speechless, and turning the Lumen's color to a blood red again. She just called it Yamato.

After a lot of other forging and strange natured situations (like Yamato), they all laid down for some rest, after they had their oh, so well-deserved grub. Too bad it would only last a night, for the team would be attacked again, as it would figure.

-"Gaooohhhhh…! CAN'T WE GET ONE GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP?! SERIOUSLY!"-. Jordan was finally sick of getting short resting time from so many obstacles.

The team could not find the one responsible. They looked at every possible area… except up. Marissa's blades reacted, and the Yojimbo (now clearly dubbed Yamato), told her to look up, so she exclaimed it. –"LOOK UP!".

Things get real as the shock invades their hearts, for they see their biggest challenge yet…

…Sephiroth…

…AND Genesis…

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**


End file.
